


Soliloquy

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Infernals, Limericks, Lunars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Limericks by The Demented One, who isn't on this archive.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> Limericks by The Demented One, who isn't on this archive.

Deleterious Silence had to admit, even with all of its horrors and terrors, Hell had its splendors, its wonders. There he stood, allowing himself to catch his breath in a coppery grove, a nameless wind of Hegra gently chiming the branches together to create a soothing melody, soothing the harpist in his head enough to permit herself rest, assured that their mutual mistress, the ardent Adorjan, would not draw near.  
  
A delicate, _safe_ caress and a faint glimmer caught his eye, an iridescent, brilliant bubble in the breeze, followed by one, then another, then more in a wave, the wind guiding them away from perilous branches and into the open air, shimmering in Ligier's light.  
  
"They are really pretty, aren't they?"  
  
Deleterious Silence winced as he heard the voice interrupting his thoughts, calm and clear in the air. While he wasn't so close to his Mistress that anything could be a Hateful Wretched Noise, the fact he had been so absorbed in observation cut though his mind as sharp as any knife. However, there seemed to be no menace to the voice, and what was more, he knew the steady footsteps there, the footfall of Unrepentant Quill, one of the few Chosen of Hell who shared an affinity not for a Yozi involved in the Reclamation. No, the Slayer favored the Sphere of Speech herself, one of the few confirmed facts about the woman.  
  
The Scourge gestured vaguely, the string on his lips muffling any words he could speak. Still, the small Slayer smiled slightly before shaking her head, turning her viridian gaze back up to the misty skies, focused on the shimmering spheres drifting on the wind. "Sometimes the Typhoon of Nightmares's rains fall onto Elloge, and sphere as she is, it washes away pieces of her, coloring her words and as light as they are, and making limerick bubbles."  
  
Slowly, Del nodded, glancing out of the corner of his eye as her index finger drew a curved word out in mid-air as she spoke.  
  
"Then, Adorjan or her daughters can play with them until they pop, and when they do so..." She grasped the word in the middle and pulled an invisible string as if it was a bow, bending as if it was one, aiming as it was one, and then hissing softly, "Break!"  
  
An arrow spiraled into life, the utterance emerging as the Old Realm for it as Quill fired at one of the closest bubbles. The impact created not even a whimper of sound before a couplet filled the Scourge's head.  
  
 _There once was a forest of silver,  
who always in bed would deliver.  
In ladies in need  
he planted his seed  
until all his roots were a-quiver._  
  
Privately, Del thanked Adorjan for his enforced silence as the string on his lips spared him a moment of further indignity as he felt his jaw go slack. Even so, he could hear Quill's soft laugh and the sound of another arrow being pulled. "Looks like the run-off is especially potent today, if we're getting something like this. You any good with arrows?"  
  
He shook his head as he turned to take a better look at her weapon, drawing out his humble, short daiklaive with one hand and willing his essence forth to shape a spear of malachite, wreathed in faintly crackling shadow. In the Slayer's hands was a strange powerbow, made of nothing more than sleek black lines, seemingly a living caricature of an artifact. The Slayer gave an appreciative nod to the spear before continuing.  
  
"Adorjan prefers her fights up close and personal, I heard that, but I was curious on how you mixed it with the Shadow's preferences. Probably use it as a javelin, huh?" At another nod from him, she sighed. "That sort of thing would rip though a bubble though. But seriously, stay a while. These things are fun!" She spun on her heel, pulling two arrows at once and shooting precisely enough that one hit just long enough to allow its words said before the other struck home.  
  
 _There once was a half-neomah babe,  
who'd do anything to get laid.   
With demons and raksha  
she'd boom-shaka-laka;  
You should see all the horrors she made!  
  
There once was a Lunar from Halta,  
whose breasts and plump rear had been altera  
from mere human figure  
to yeddim-scale vigor;  
For such form, no libido could falta!_  
  
She was right, Del decided, they were fairly 'fun,' as she put it, enough that he deliberately reached out to a lingering bubble, one that seemed to be somewhat lackluster. Even as meager as it looked, it was close enough to allow him to touch it and lets its poem out with a pop.   
  
_There once was a lady from Juche,  
whose ass was incredibly juicy.  
The fellows would throng  
to watch her walk along  
and get an eyeful of that booty!_   
  
"Hrm, slant rhyme." He heard Quill mutter at him, her nose twisted in thought as she lined up another shot at a darker colored bubble. "No wonder why that one looked a bit weak, but who is it my place to say?"  
  
 _There once was an Imperial hottie,  
whose fiancee was ever-so-naughty.  
His tenebrous phallus  
went turgid with malice;  
Such indignity for the most haughty!_  
  
Del let out a snort, shaking his head as the strings on his mouth strained, forcing his smile to a bare minimum, muting his chuckle, even as the Slayer's expression, her hand in her face as she muttered about even the Sphere getting into the act, made him snicker even more. It was tempting to go find another shadowy bubble like that, keep it safe and present it at the wedding-   
  
"Hate to burst your bubble and words of pretty presents to present," Quill interrupted his thought with her visage still in her palm and her free hand flicking up to pop a bubble lingering too close to the Hushbringer, "but I already have dibs on these things, Scourge."  
  
 _There once was a Yozi of verse,  
whose fondness lay with the perverse.   
Her limericks, born  
of titaniform porn,  
are famous through heaven and earth._  
  
He snapped his fingers in disappointment before letting it go. There were other gifts he could find anyway.


End file.
